The Number One Blader
by xXLeafclawXx
Summary: A mysterious blader participates in the world tournament as Team Wild Fang's third member. Unknown to all the rest of the teams competing in the tournament, this mysterious new blader has more power than they anticipated. This is my own version of Beyblade. I do not own any character or beyblades that belongs to them. I only own my own OC and OC's bey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Let it rip!"

A bey was launched into a huge mass of beyblades. In less than three seconds, all of the beys were flown out of the stadium. The blader caught his or her bey and started off, not bothering to look back.

This blader was looking for someone. And that someone was Kyoya Tategami.

The blader soon spotted an unusual group of three teenage boys who looked very familiar to the blader. The blader walked over to them and asked them if they knew a blader named Kyoya. The boy with the spikey green hair answered.

"I am Kyoya. Why are you searching for me?"

"Because I am your third member, Rosetta."

For a while no one spoke. The three bladers stood there staring at Rosetta like she had just spoken another language.

"What do you mean you are our third member?!" asked a young boy with tan hair and orange highlights in his bangs. The blader whipped off his or her hood, revealing their true identity to the three bladers of the African team. The team finally recognizes Rosetta from Africa.

"Oh, it's you. It has been a while since we last saw each other in Africa. We were wondering where you got to," said Nile.

"I got separated from the team when we visited the valley of storms," explained Rosetta.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Welcome back to the team, at least we didn't replace you with someone else," chuckled Nile. "Actually, you never got to tell us your bey."

"My bey?" echoed Rosetta. She took out her bey. "This is my bey, Cosmos Ice Hydra ED145WD."

"Cool. This is my bey, Vulcan Horuseus 145D. Demure's bey is a Counter Scorpio 145D. And Kyoya's bey is a Rock Leone 145WB."

"Nice. So who's our first opponent?"

"Team Chandora from India," said Nile.

Kyoya nudged Demure in the ribs.

"Those two certainly have become very close, eh?" smirked Kyoya, while Rosetta and Nile were giving him the death glare. Their faces were red the whole way as they walked back to their hotel.

When they got back to their rooms, it was only then that she realized that she was going to have to share a bed with someone. What was even more embarrassing was that she was the only girl on Team Wild Fang.

"I'm taking the bed on the right," said Kyoya and Demure in unison. That left the bed on the far left. Rosetta's face turned red with embarrassment. She'd have to share a bed with Nile. Nile was also looking quite flushed. Rosetta sighed and put down her backpack and unpacked three sandwiches, to which she handed out to Kyoya, Demure, and Nile. Then, very unexpectedly, she jumped out of the window. The rest of the team stood staring out of the open window that she just jumped through. Didn't she realized that she just jumped through a window fifteen stories high?!

"Uh, I'm going for a walk," mumbles Nile.

Kyoya and Demure both smirk as Nile left the hotel room.

Rosetta walked until she came to a soft spot of grass and sat down. She took out her sandwich to eat, but she wasn't that hungry so she ate half of it and saved the other half for later. She flopped down onto the grass and stared up at the starry night sky. As she continued to stare up at the stars, she felt another presence besides her. She swiveled her head to her right only to see Nile laying down beside her.

"It's a nice night today. What do you think?" asked Nile. Rosetta only nodded her head in response. She was already asleep. So Nile settled down and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Rosetta woke up and she saw Kyoya and Demure staring down at her like she was crazy. A smirk suddenly spread across Kyoya's face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, hm? A nice lovebird couple," smirked Kyoya. Rosetta was glaring at him and Nile, who just woke up due to all the racket, was also glaring at Kyoya. Rosetta just ignored him and turned to Demur.

"Who our first opponent?"

"We just told you yesterday! Team Chandora from India. The plan was that Nile would go first and Kyoya would finish it with a second win," explained Demure.

"No fair! I want to have a chance to battle too! After all, I got separated from you guys and didn't have a chance to battle at all during the match with Desert Blaze!" yelled an enraged Rosetta.

Kyoya sighed. He didn't want to deal with Rosetta's bickering so he let her.

"Fine. You can take Nile's place on the team."

Nile spluttered and grumbled something under his breath that they couldn't here. Later, they made our way to the bey park to practice for the upcoming battle.

When we got there, the bey stadiums were all full. Luckily there was an extra one not being used. As we made our way over to the stadium, three boys blocked our path.

"Move it," ordered Rosetta, trying to push her way through.

"Sorry, no can do. This bey stadium belongs to us and us alone," said the boy in front, who was probably the leader. Rosetta felt her fists curl up into a tight ball. The boys continued to taunt her. They suddenly aimed their beys directly at her. Rosetta turned around to see her teammates with their beys also ready to battle. Rosetta held her hand out.

"Stand down. This is my battle alone."

"Let it rip!"

No choice now.

"Let it rip!" She launched and released her own bey, Hydra. In one swift movement, Hydra knocked all the beys out of the stadium. The bladers all gaped at her while the rest of the team were smiling smugly. Rosetta motioned for the rest of the team to come over and start practicing.

"Okay, this is how it will work. We'll start with a tag team battle first. Nile will pair up with Rosetta and me and Demure will team up. After that we'll have a battle royal," explained Kyoya.

"Sounds good to me," Rosetta stated, her bey and launcher already set. The others copied her.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" All four of the beys rushed into the stadium. Rosetta nodded to Nile who nodded back.

"Go, Horuseus!"

Horuseus shot at Leone and Scorpio, trying to cover Hydra.

"Kyoya, it's a tra -" But before Demure could finish his sentence, it was already too late.

"Hydra, Special Move: Grand Shining Cosmos Meteor Tornado!"

A tornado shot out of Hydra, and overpowered the beys. The beys were sent flying out of the stadium. Kyoya gritted his teeth while Demure just sighed.

Rosetta smiled. "Next one!"

The others grumbled and readied their beys again.

"Let it rip!"

"I'm going to end this right now!"

"Not while I'm here! Leone, Lion Gale Force Wall!" A tornado wind formed sucking all of the other beys inside the tornado.

"Hydra, go straight for the tornado!" yelled Rosetta over the wind. Hydra dashed into the tornado and was sucked up and thrown into the air while Horuseus and Scorpio were having a hard time getting out.

"What is she up to?" wonder Kyoya aloud.

"Go now, Hydra!" Kyoya's head shot up. By now a crowd was forming to watch the battle.

"Hydra, Special Move: Grand Shinning Reverse Cosmos Meteor Tornado!" A blue and green tornado formed upside down and collided with the stadium trapping all three of the beys. As much as the beys struggled they couldn't escape Hydra's special move.

"Hydra, do it! Black Hole!"

At once a black portal opened up underneath each bey and sucked them in.

"Horuseus!"

"Leone!"

"Scorpio!"

The black portal opened up in front of each blader and out dropped their beys, no longer spinning. Kyoya was at loss for words, while Nile and Demure looked equally shocked. Rosetta caught her bey and checked her watch. Her eyes widen.

"Yikes! We're late for the pre-battle press conference!" exclaimed Rosetta. The others sighed. Why couldn't she tell them earlier!

"I know!" They others looked at her. "We'll just skip the conference and wait until the battle," answered Rosetta cheerfully. The other anime fall to the ground.

"This is going to be one weird tournament," said Demure. The others just sighed and agreed with Demure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome everybody to the Beyblade World Tournament!"

"Now, without further ado, let's get this started!"

"Give it up for India's representatives, our very own, Team Chandora!" Three teens dress in identical clothes walk up to the podium. One with red hair, one with blue, and one with tan.

"And next, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Africa's Team Wild Fang!" But when the curtains opened there was no one there! Suddenly, footsteps were heard as Wild Fang emerged from the shadows and onto the podium.

Suddenly, Yu shouted, "Ah, it's Kyo-yo!"

Kyoya's eyes darted to where team GanGan Galaxy was sitting.

"He was looking over here," whispered Yu.

"Amazing! Even in this huge crowd, he was able to pick out Gingka right away!" exclaimed Madoka.

Gingka smirked, "I'm right here, Kyoya."

Rosetta stared at Team Chandora.

"They don't seem like much," she said to her teammates. They ignored her.

"In this first match, someone must finally take a lost, here on stadium! The first match, Vridick versus Rosetta!"

"Go Vridick!"

"Send her bey flying!"

"Come on, leave it all out there, Vridick!"

"I will! We're going to move onto the third round without losing, mark my words!" said Vridick.

"We're counting you!" exclaimed Salhan.

Vridick and Rosetta took their places at the edge of the stadium.

"That weird. Why is Rosetta going first? Nile always went first and then Kyoya would finish things up," said a confused Madoka.

"Who cares?! Now we'll at least get a chance to see their third member in battle," said Masamune.

"Let's get this party started!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

The bey are launched into the stadium.

"Go now, Storm Serpent! Yeah!"

"Hydra!" shouted Rosetta as Vridick's bey started hitting Hydra with multiple attacks.

"Oh yeah! Stick on it like sting and send it flying!"

"You don't understand, do you?"

"W-what do you mean?" stammered Vridick. His teammates were glaring at Rosetta.

"You cannot defeat my bey with attacks at that level of power!" said Rosetta to Vridick.

"What do you mean I can't defeat your bey?" questioned Vridick.

"I mean, that you cannot even put the tinniest scratch on my bey, Cosmos Ice Hydra ED145WD! This bey is the ultimate attack, defense, and stamina type bey! No one can defeat it!"

"She's telling the truth! The bey's stamina and attack and defense are limitless. Not even my computer can calculate such high stats!" exclaimed Madoka.

"Say what?!" yelled Masamune. "When we face them, I want to be the one to challenge her! My Ray Striker and I will definitely beat her!"

The others just stared at him. Masamune blinked.

Gingka then spoke, "Uh, Masamune, you're missing the point. They're in the A-block and we're in the B-block. You can't battle them unless we get to the finals and plus, they too need to get to the finals too."

"Oh yeah, that. Then we'll just get to the finals then!"

"Special Move!" Team GanGan Galaxy's heads swiveled back to the battle.

"Hydra, Grand Shinning Cosmos Meteor Tornado!" All at once, a shining light appeared and light the stadium up blinding everyone but Team Wild Fang as Rosetta's Bey Beast, Hydra, appeared. As the light disappeared, the crowd gasped. There on the floor in front of Vridick was his bey, Storm Serpent, no longer spinning.

"Unbelievable! In the blink of an eye, Vridick's Storm Serpent has been thrown out of the stadium! If you told me Vridick would be beaten so fast, I would have called you a fool!"

Rosetta walked back to her teammates with a smug look on her face.

"It's all yours, Kyoya."

Kyoya nodded.

"What happened out there?" yelled Gingka.

Tsubasa said, "The stadium was lit up for a moment, but…"

"It was way too fast to be able to see what went down!" Masamune finished for Tsubasa.

"I didn't even have time to analyze it!" exclaimed Madoka.

"Who is this Rosetta?" whispered Gingka.


End file.
